


Deltarune and Undertale oneshots!

by Anewfreind



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One shot requests go here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewfreind/pseuds/Anewfreind
Summary: Hey! this is my request board, so ask away!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the rules!

Hello beauties and gentlebeauties, welcome to my one shot collection. In this book, or book series I guess, I will be doing reader insert one shots for the games Deltarune and Undertale. I have a couple rules, or _Rouxls,_ I should put out there first.

 

  1. No smut, for now
  2. No abuse from the characters themselves, but past abuse and comforting is ok
  3. No pedophilia please, and get out if your into that you sick fuck
  4. No vore
  5. No hate, these are my versions of the characters, and my interpretations.
  6. Reader will be gender neutral unless requested otherwise
  7. No complaining that it is not what you envisioned for the one shot
  8. No complaining about how long it’s taking, I have a whole other story that I’m working on, this is for my writers block, and to help clear it up.
  9. No whining that the character you want isn’t up there, but, if you respectfully ask for it, i May include it, and if I am not familiar with the character, please explain the AU/part of game they are in and there full name so I can look them up and give a definitive answer
  10. Enjoy, and please like, comment and subscribe… wait no that’s YouTube outros



 

Now, on to the characters that I will do:

 

  * Sans
  * Papyrus
  * Blue
  * Stretch
  * Red
  * Edge
  * Black
  * Mutt/Rus
  * Lust
  * Sin
  * G!Sans
  * G!Pap
  * Ink
  * Error
  * Geno
  * Fresh
  * Dream
  * Nightmare, pre or post corruption
  * Cross
  * Undyne
  * Alphys
  * W.D. Gaster, goop or no goop, skeleton or lych
  * Grillby
  * Mettaton, box or no
  * Rouxls Kaard
  * King of Spades
  * Jevil



 

For these ones, either it will be platonic a parent/child relationship, or a romantic one where the reader is in high school:

  * Lancer
  * Susie
  * Kris
  * Noelle
  * Ralsei



 

For some you will need to be specific on which form you want them to be in, like Nightmare for example, whether you want him in his corrupted form, or his pre-corruption form. I will also allow up to three people in a relationship, whether that be Sans and Papyrus with the reader, or Rouxls Kaard and reader in a relationship, with Lancer thinking of Reader as a mom. I can be any combination of characters, I just ask that you keep Undertale and Deltarune characters separate. So like, no Sans, Kris, and reader or anything. And yes I know, sans is in Deltarune, he fucked our mom, i don't know enough about him yet to write a story. **Please don’t request on any other chapter, or it will be ignored. I am not a great writer, but go ask away!**


	2. Spade time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A non-evil King Spade/Pregnant!Reader!  
> This was so much fun to write

 

  How did you get here, you don’t even know. One moment you were telling the “love of your life” that you were pregnant, after which he grabbed his stuff, broke up with you, and left, the next you are sitting in a dungeon. Granted, you have probably been here for about a month, but still. Apparently people don’t take too kindly to “lightners” as they call you, down here. And where is here? The Dark Realm. Never in your life did you imagine you would be five months pregnant, locked in a cell, in another dimension. Shockingly though, everyone was quite kind. They all continued to reassure you whenever they come around that they aren’t going to hurt you, and that they just want to make sure you aren’t a danger to the public, and that the second they make that decision, you will be allowed free reign of the Dark Realm. You waited weeks for the words, “your free to go” to leave the soldiers mouths. Waiting patiently for your chance to start a new life in this world, because even if you could, there was no way that you would be going back to your world. You didn’t need your parents scolding you about getting pregnant, then having the guy who got you pregnant leave you, and how he was your last chance to get married, since you’re already in your mid thirties and aren’t getting any prettier. You were not about that life. Plus, it would be very difficult to go back there, since you’ve been gone so long. You were probably already replaced at work, your apartment probably belongs to some else now, and your parents probably sold all your stuff and spent all your money on gambling or fancy vacations. And it wasn’t like your life was more interesting than sitting in a cell anyways.You also get food that actually seems to have nutritious value to it, so that’s a plus.

  Speaking of food, it’s almost time for the change of the guard, and along with that came your food. You stood up and stretched, pulling your dirty hair out of your face. You stumbled dizzily to the little bit of cell where they slip the food in. You waited for the man to come, what was his name? Something like, My Moms Hard, sounded about right. As if he could read your mind, the blue man came in with a tray of what looked to be a variant of pasta, with a single worm next to it. But this time, it seemed he wasn’t alone. A tall creature stood behind him in the shadows of the door way, and the moment he stepped out into the light of the room, you immediately knew who he was. He was the King of Spades. You immediately knelt before him, trying to show some respect, after all, he was your ticket out of this place, “It’s an honor to be in your presence sire.”You spoke with all the dignity you could muster up.

 

  “It is quite alright, you don’t have to deal with the formalities, just call me Spades,” He smiled and waved his hands, as to wave away your formalities, as you rose your head up to look at him. “Now come on, off the floor you go.”

 

  At his command you stood up, “Thank you Si-Spades,” you corrected yourself quickly, crossing your arms over your stomach the best you could.

 

  “It is really no problem. Rouxls, keys.” He looks over to Rouxls, waiting for him to fish the keys that presumably go to your cell out of your pockets. After a few minutes of digging, Rouxls pulled the keys out of one of his many pockets, and handed them to Spades, who unlocked your cell and held the door open for Rouxls, then shut it behind him. “Would you please have a seat.” He gestures to the ground, so you sit down, to which he follows by sitting down a few feet in front of you. Rouxls sits on his knees to the King’s right. Well he obviously takes the phrase “right hand man” to a new level. “So, tell me about yourself.” He smiles, trying to calm your frazzled nerves.

 

  Your words stumble slightly as you speak, “W-well, my name is Y/n, I am 35 years old, I had a boyfriend, I don’t know how I got here, but I know I want to stay here.” Spade gives you an intense look, with you challenge with a, albeit scared, look of your own. You hold your hands a little tighter, as if trying to protect your baby, even though you know that they probably won’t hurt you or the baby.

 

  Spades obviously takes notice of this. “Why are your arms wrapped around your belly like that?” He questioned, moving his hands forward to move your arms. “Oh, my apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you, I won’t hurt you though, so you can sit in a less defensive stance.” And so you did. Slowly you moved your arms from around your stomach, and to the side. “There we go, isn’t that bett...er.” He looked to your belly. Well, you were showing for sure, but you didn’t think it was that obvious. He gave you an incredulous look while gesturing to your stomach, “are you... pregnant?”

 

  “Yeah, I am.” You thought that was obvious, but maybe it wasn’t. The King looks to his advisor with wide eyes, who was sweating bullets. You looked between them as they shared silent words.

 

  The King then looks back to you, anger seeming to bubble out of his soul. “And how many months along are you?” He gave you a pointed look.

 

  You had to think about that for a second, how long had you been down here? “Well, at this point I would suppose that I am at about five months.” At this the King turns his head to face his sweating advisor.

 

  “What you mean to tell me,” he was now speaking to Rouxls, “is that someone in my court has been detaining a pregnant woman, that was visibly pregnant at the time of her detention.” He rose an eyebrow pointing to your belly.

 

  “No sire, I was simply following your orders and—“ Spades cuts him off.

 

  “So you did imprison her. Not only did you not tell me that she was pregnant, but you lied to my face.” Spades crossed his arms, huffing.

 

   ran a hand through his hair, shaking lightly. “Mine apologies sire, I didn’t realize it was that important to you.” He squeezes his eyes shut, and shakes his head.

 

  “NOT IMPORTANT TO ME?!” Spades roars. Rouxls jumps back at the kings outburst. “WHY WOULD I NOT CARE?!” Spades waves his arms wildly.

 

  “Hey, stop it!” You stood up, attempting to shield Rouxls from the Kings rage. The Kings shoulders slouched, looking blankly at you. Behind you, Rouxls picks himself up and brushes the dirt off of his clothes.

 

  You feel a hand on your shoulder, only to turn around and see Rouxls smiling down at you. “It is ok prisoner, I am fine.” He ruffles your hair, making you giggle. You both look to the King, who seemed to have calm down substantially.

 

  “Rouxls,” Spades speaks up, “I want you to take the prisoner up to my personal quarters, and put them in my guest room. I must go to a defense meeting to discuss the prisoner, I will be back in an hour to keep her comfortable.” Spades walks towards the door, but before he is out of the cell door, he looks over his shoulder at Rouxls, “Keep her comfortable, and do as asked of you, that is all I want, I will see you two later.” He walks out the door, the scuffles of his boots slowly fading as he walks out of the dungeon. You both stay silent until there is nothing left but the sound of your own breathing.

 

  When the sound disappears, Rouxls squeezes your shoulder, then moves beside you, “Well then, shall we go?” Rouxls looks to you from the corner of his eyes. You don’t say anything, just nod your head, then look to the ground. “Alright then, let’s go prisoner.” So, following his lead, you exit the dungeon, and enter the Spade castle.

 

 

  The dark halls seemed endless, with nothing but the awkward silence and the sound of boots hitting the hard tile below. The walls were barren, aside from the occasional painting or candle. Why you were being brought to the Kings personal quarters, you could only imagine. You felt out of place, an unclean lighter who was five months pregnant, strolling through the halls with the Duke of Puzzles himself, Rouxls Kaard, on your way to the King of Spades personal quarters. It felt like it was the plot to a romance novel, but no, it was your life now. As you’re walking, Rouxls looks over to you, “So...” he begins, “I don’t believe the King would be happyeth if I were to continue calling thy prisoner, so if I may ask, what is thine name?”

 

You look up to him with a small smile. “My name is Y/n, thanks for asking.” At least he is trying, even if it was for his sake, and not yours. “Sooooo, do you know why I’m being sent to Spades room?” You look up to him hopefully as he runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head.

 

  “Unfortunately,” he sighs, “I am unsure about why thine art beinge sent there, but, I will not questione mine liege.” And with that, it is back to silence for the remainder of the walk.

 

 

  By the end of your walk through the halls, you were completely winded. Being a pregnant woman wasn’t easy already, but  having to walk up five flights of stairs with no help was even worse. After the third flight, you asked Rouxls to carry you, but he just responded with, “Thou art exaggerating, hurry along now.” And continued walking. It wasn’t until you reminded him about how the king had told him to listen to you that he finally lifted you up. By the time he had dumped you on the bed of the guest room, drenched in something that seemed like sweat, but had a much slimmer texture. Rouxls sat on a nearby chair for a few minutes while catching his breath. You just waited awkwardly to do something, not wanting to offend him on accident, and get thrown back into jail. Finally when he had cooled down, he looked to you, “You seem like thy needeth a showere.” He pointed out.

 

  You look down at yourself, seeing patches of dirt and ripped clothes all over your body, then look back you to Rouxls, “Yeah, a shower sounds nice, thanks.” You stand up and Rouxls points to the bathroom, which was across the room. With tired strides, you walked over to the door, opened it, and swung it shut behind you.

 

  The bathroom was easily the most extravagant you had ever seen. The white marble greatly contrasted the darkness from outside the room and the golden accents gleamed in the soft light. You walked over to the bath, which had dozens of salts and soaps on the table next to it. You turned on the hot water, shutting the drain. While the water pored into the tube you peeled off your dirty clothing and folded it into a neat little pile on a nearby counter. You put soap and salts into the bath, making it smell like heaven. Finally when the tub was full, you stepped in, careful not to slip on the slick tub. The water was hot, but not too hot, and very relaxing. You were enveloped by the scents and warmth of the water. You could feel the dirt washing off your skin as you picked up one of the towels from the table and scrubbed yourself off. Finally you reached your stomach, which you washed gently, not wanting to hurt the baby. When you had finally cleaned yourself off, you unplugged the drain and stepped out of the bath, grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping it around yourself. You shuffle over to the counter where you had put your clothes, trying your best not to slip or drip water on the floor, only to find they were gone. They were replaced by an outfit that looked like something Rouxls would wear if he wasn’t such a stuck up prick. But it wasn’t like you were complaining. You put the clothes on and brushing the knots out your hair with your fingers, then walk back into the bedroom.

 

Rouxls was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, fumbling with a Rubix Cube. You can here his occasional grunting or growling as he struggles to complete the puzzle. He doesn’t seem to notice that you had left the bathroom until you speak, “You know,” Rouxls jumps and looks up to you, “for the Duke of Puzzles, you seem pretty bad at completing them.”

 

Rouxls scoffs and flips his hair out of his face. “Oh pleaseth, I am a puzzle connoisseur.” Although through the egotistical facade he’s putting up, you can clearly see the offense that he had taken.

 

You roll your eyes and smile playfully, “Ok, sure, anyways...” you look around trying to think of a topic, “thanks for bringing me the clothes by the way, you didn’t need to do that.” You gesture to your new outfit

 

Rouxls squints his eyes at you, “what new clothes...” he mumbles just loud enough for you to hear. He scans his eyes over your body, but doesn’t seem to notice anything new.

 

You roll your eyes at him, crossing your arms in front of your chest, “what do you mean ‘what new clothes?’ The clothes that you just put on the counter while I was in the bath.” You once more pointed to your new pants.

 

His eyes suddenly widened, “oh...” he says, “you bethink I putteth the robes in th're?” He pointed to himself, “you art sadly mistaken in yond case,” he sat back in his chair, “I didn’t putteth those in th're, the king didst.” He pointed to the door.

 

You glance over to the door, and smile slightly, “Oh, well, that’s nice of him I guess.” You walk over to the edge of the bed, and sit down. “Sooooo.” You rub your arm, failing to find a topic for conversation. Defining silence reined king over the room, the only noise being the clicking and shuffling of Rouxls and his Rubix Cube. You close you eyes and let out a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding in. You swing your feet back and forth as you run a hand through your hair. Suddenly, the door swings open. You jump up and swing your head around to see Spades standing there. Although... he got... shorter??? The small king skips over to Rouxls, shutting the door behind him.

 

He hops up on Rouxls lap, “Lesser Dad! Lesser Dad! I made a new MP3! Wanna listen? Wanna listen?” He bounces up and down on his lap.

 

You shift lightly, making a shuffling noise on the bed. Tiny Spades whips his head around to face you as a grin spreads across his face. “Ho ho ho, well who is this?” He hops off Rouxls lap, and bounces he way over to you. “A lighter? Wow! I never thought I would meet a lighter.” He sticks out a hand, “My name is Lancer, what’s yours?” He bounces on the balls of his feet.

 

You smile at grab his hand, “I’m y/n, nice to meet you.” Lancer shakes your hand violently, grinning like a mad man. “Soooooo,” he let’s go of you hand and shimmies up on to the bed next to you, “Why are you here?” He tilts his head to the side as he swings his legs back and forth.

 

You smile lightly, “Well, I was in the dungeon for about a month, and then the king told me to come up here.” You scratch your cheek and look over to Rouxls, who seems to be watching you very intently.

 

Lancer looks up to you, “oh! The King? That’s my dad!” He grins proudly, placing his hands on his hips.

 

You blink, “wait,” you squint at him, then it hits you, “Oh my gosh, your The King’s son. Oh my gosh, how did I not realize that.” You place you head in your hands.

 

“It’s ok! Your new around here!” He pats your back lightly.

 

“Thanks.” You sit in awkward silence, looking around the room nervously.

 

“Soooo.” Lancer strokes his chin, “do you wanna...” he narrows his eyes, “listen to my MP3s?” He looks to you with hopeful eyes.

 

You look over to Rouxls, who shakes his head rapidly, but you don’t pay attention to it. “Uh, yeah, ok.” Lancer beamed as he hopped of the bed.

 

He walks over to the door and opens it, “I’ll go grab them, be right back!” He runs out the door, ho ho ho’s echoing down the long hallways, slowly fading away.

 

You hear a groan and turn back to Rouxls, who’s smiling like an idiot. “Why didst thee doth that?” He groaned, running a hand down his face.

 

You smiled at him, “Why did I do what?” You crossed your arms and jut out your hip.

 

He laughed lightly and leaned into the arm of his chair, “Thee hath said thee did want to listeneth to his damn mp3s.”

 

“Oh come on, they can’t be that bad?” You shake your head lightly, then add through a chuckle, “And if they are, I refuse to tell him so.”

 

He sat slumped back in his chair, returning his attention back to his Rubix Cube, “thou shall see.” He doesn’t even look up at you, just keeps his focus on the puzzle. Finally a creak was heard and a warm light was cast over the room. You turn to the door, to see Lancer towing a little red wagon behind him, filled to the brim with MP3’s and a single ball of tangled headphones, which was about the size of a basketball.

 

He pulls his wagon over to you, and hops up onto the bed. He then reaches into a pocket that you didn’t even realize he had, and pulled out a pair of headphones. “Here we go!” He turns to you and places them in the palm of your hand. He then takes the aux jack and plugs it into his MP3. You put the headphones into your ears, and wait for him to press play. “Are you ready?” His finger hovers over the play button as he eyes you hopefully.

 

You nod and smile gently, “of course.” He grins and slams his thumb on the play button. For a second, all you hear is silence, and then, the noises. There’s really no good way to describe it, but it almost sounded like cartoon splat noises. Kinda like the kind that would be in looney toons. Obviously your look was funny, because Rouxls is watching you, snickering lightly. You furrow your eyes at him, and when he takes notice, he sinks into his chair, keeping his focus on the puzzle cube. You wait out until the end of the song, if you could even call it that, then take the headphones out of your ears.

 

Lancer looked to you, hands shaking slightly. “So,” he looked over to Rouxls, then back to you, “did you like it?” He he looked down played with his gloved hands.

 

You gave a light smile and pet his head, “It was wonderful, thank you for sharing it with me.” Lancer looked up and gave you a brilliant smile, then launched himself into your arms. He knocked you down with a grunt onto the bed, giggling like a maniac. You laughed lightly as Lancer squirmed in your lap. 

 

“Ahem” a gruff voice cleared his throat, making both you and Lancer sit up at turn. The King was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

 

Lancer bounced off of you, and ran over to his dad. “DADDY!” He clung to his father’s leg. Spades sighed and reached down to pat Lancer’s head gently. “Guess what! Guess what!” Lancer bounced up and down.

 

Spades crouched down to the bobbing boy, “what happened son?” He gives Lancer a curious look, as if unsure what was going to come out of his mouth next.

 

Lancer turned and pointed to you, and you sunk into the bed, “Miss y/n listened to on of my MP3s, and she said she loved it!” That’s not exactly what you said, but you weren’t able to correct him.

 

The King looks to you with wide eyes, “is that so.” He mumbled slowly.

 

“Yup! She’s really nice! Ho ho ho.” Lancer stood with his hands on his hips, chest puffed out to attempt showing dominance.

 

“Oh.” Lancer’s father said simply, “Well, that is very kind of her, isn’t it.” He looks up to you, then gave you a crooked smile. And that smile, that damn smile, made your heart flutter like a butterfly on crack. You must have looked like an idiot, with your rosy cheeks.

 

You were going to speak up, but Rouxls stands up before you get the chance, “Sire,” he stands back straight, looking much more formal than a couple minutes ago, his Rubix gone to lord knows where. “I am to believeth yond it is about timeth to rest f'r the young prince.” He gestured stiffly to Lancer, who looked up to him, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly.

 

“Ah,” he king looked down to Lancer, “I believe you are correct.” He adjusted his sleeve and looked to his advisors, “Would you mind putting Lancer to bed, I must ask y/n a few questions.” He gives you a glance from the corner of his eye. Lancer whimpered quietly, making his father look down to him, “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at your friend, and when I am done asking questions, then I will come tuck you in, how does that sound?” Lancer grins, and nods his head, following Rouxls out the door. Your standing next to him awkwardly, looking at him fro the corner of your eye, hoping to not make it obvious that you’re staring. The King sighs, then turns to you, “Please, have a seat.” He gestures to the bed, to which you sit on, and then he takes a seat in front of you.

 

You fidget with your hands, not sure how to start, “So, um, I guess I—“

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Spades interrupts, “I am not angry, you are not under interrogation, you don’t have to answer anything, ok?” The King looks at you, and all you could respond with is a quick nod. “Good. Now, First question.” He thinks for a second, “would you ever hurt a darkener?”

 

You waved your hands in front of you, “no, I would never hurt anyone, I would only do it to protect my baby.” You placed a hand on your stomach.

 

“Of course, that’s completely understandable.” He nods, “On to the next question... Do you plan on leaving the Dark world?”

 

You shake you head, “Well, no, I wasn’t planning on it, not like I have anything to go back to.” You shrug, looking away from him.

 

“Why don’t you want to go back? Of course you have stuff to go back to.” He seems genuinely confused, why would you not want to go home, it just made no sense.

 

You look back to him, “Well, I’ve been down here for like, a month, so my parents probably took all my money and spent it, by now my apartment has been leased to someone else, all my stuff is sold, and I would be alone, why would I go back?” You mess with your sleeves, waiting for the king to say something.

 

“Well, why would you be alone? Don’t you have the father?” You look down to your hands and say nothing, hoping he would drop the subject, but, he didn’t. “Oh my... there is a father in the picture, right?” You do nothing but shake your head as tears begin to well up in your eyes. “If i May ask, and you don’t have to answer, what happened to him?”

 

You don’t even look up as tears run down your face, “I- he- I told him, that I was pregnant, with his baby, and he just... took his stuff... and walked out the door.I didn’t tell my parents, they would have killed me, and I don’t plan on telling them anytime soon.” You wrap your arms around yourself tightly. 

 

“But they need a father figure in there lives, a good role model, someone to look up to!” Spades waves his hands around, making the bed shift below you.

 

You look up, “Yeah, you don’t think I’ve realized that, how their life will be fucked up, how they will grow up without a dad because he was a shitty person? I’ve had a month to think about how the hell I’m supposed to support them?” Tears stream down your face, dripping on to the bed sheets. Your whole body trembles like a leaf on a windy day, waiting to fall of the branch. Spades reaches out his arms and, pulls you into a tight embrace, stroking your hair lightly. The floodgates break. You begin to sob into his chest as he whispers encouraging words, about how everything will turn out ok, and how you will be alright. If only that was true. You mumble in a haze of sadness about how your going to be the worst mom ever, and how you should just face the repercussions of returning to the surface world.

 

Into the side of you head, Spades mumbles something just quite enough to the point you couldn’t hear it. You ask him to repeat himself, and he complies, “I asked if you want to stay here, in the castle, with me. I can tell that Lancer enjoys your company, and I myself am quite lonely, so just stay in the castle with me, I can help raise the child, Lancer will have a friend, it will be wonderful.” You are both silent for a moment, and you untangle yourself from the arms you were wrapped in.

 

The King immediately starts to apologize frantically, talking about how you can do whatever you want, but before he gave himself a stroke, you put a finger to his lips, successfully silencing him, “I would love to stay here with you, and raise my child around you and Lancer.” You smile with soft eyes. It takes a moment for the king to process what you said, but the moment he does, he stands up and lifts you off the bed, spinning you around as he holds you tightly.

 

He stops, and holds you in front of him, legs dangling off the ground, and smiles at you, “this is gonna be great.” He says, almost to himself with how quiet it was. You smile and wrap your arms around his neck, weak from crying, and pull yourself close to him. You wrap your legs around him tightly, holding yourself up the best you can. You put your forehead against his, and smile. He starts to lean in closer, but he's interpreted.

 

“Sire.” You both whip your heads around, seeing Rouxls standing in the door frame, and Spades drops you to your feet, moving at least five feet away from you. Spades sputters out nonsense, trying to make the scene look less compromising. “I am going to pretendeth i didn’t seeth yond, but i cameth to inf'rm thee yond the prince wanteth thee to tuck him in,” he points to you with a stiff arm, “and he asks yond the lady accompanies thee” You look to Spades, who is beaming at you with a crooked smile. You nod to him, and follow him and Rouxls, and finally, things seem to be looking up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please only request on the first chapter, if you request on any other chapter, it will be ignored.


End file.
